Mobius High Part 7
by Commander Sigma
Summary: Its taken awhile due to some terrible setbacks, but IM BACK. Kick off where we left off Forever ago. This part 7 will introduce the final OC additions to this saga. R&R guys :D


Mobius High School Part 7

God this series is turning out to be a hit (kinda)! Whooda thunk it? Just as a heads up, I have made a skip in time by 3 weeks, so dont be all wtf when it sounds funny. Also, nobody told me if the POV switches were good or bad so ill try again. R&R!

(Sigma Pov)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm clock wailed. As I drew my gun from under my pillow and aimed it, I remembered that this was my sixth one and I promised my self not to break this one. I groaned and slid the firearm back under the pillow. Instead, I reached out a hand and whacked it. BEEP BEEP BEEP! No dice. "Ugh... I looked at the clock. 5:30. I hit the button and shut it off. The damn thing wasnt even set to the right time.. Oh well.. I sat up and stretched. More time for whatever the hell there was to do. I still had and hour until the bus got here. Might as well shower.. I stood up and held my balance.. well I tried.. and failed.. missurably.. I fell on my face to be excact. I made a noise I didnt know I could and managed to pick myself up. Yeah. Im going to the shower. I need to wake the fuck up.. I lumbered out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom. The door creeked as it opened and I stepped in. I hit the shower handle and turned it on. (BITCHES I WONT NO FUNKY STUFF IN MY GOOD STORIES! I cant say the same bout others..) I slipped out of my pajama bottoms and hopped in..and right back out. "OH BLOODY MUTHER FUCKER!" The water was at least 200 billion degrees! My body burned. It was like stepping into lava! I turned the handle a lot to the other direction and felt the water. Perfect. I stepped in for real this time. The water was extremely refreshing and woke my lazy ass up. I fully wet my hair and added my shampoop, as Lyla called it. I lathered it out and added conditioner, washed it out and hopped out of the shower and turned the water off midflight. I grabbed a towel and dried off. I wrapped the towel around me and ran to my room. I checked the clock. 6:00. How did I just use 30 minutes in the shower..? Oh well. I opened my closet and looked at the range of clothes. "What to wear.." I mutterd. I decided something out of the ordinary: a white shirt and blue jeans. I slipped into them and my skates. All set! 6:15. I sighed. 15 minutes of nothing..

(?'s Pov)

Almost time for my first day of school! I'm already dressed in my usual clothes: a loose shoulder green tee with my trademark smiley face, my best cowboy boots, and some torn up short shorts. I can already tell this day is going to be amazing! Just to be safe, I think im gonna go wait for the bus a little early. I walked out and, lord behold! My bus was rolling up! 6:25 my ass! I made a sprint with my books to the end of my driveway and waited for it to come to a halt. When it did, the doors swung open and a very nervous looking lady was sitting in the drivers seat. She was holding a paper. "Umm...er..S..Summer?" I nodded. When I got on, I looked down the bus. Empty. I shrugged. Oh well. More will get on. I walked and took a seat toward the middle. I put my backpack down and just sat there, waiting to see who else got on. A few minutes passed and the bus screeched to a halt. A dark hedgehog got on. His quills were overturned and streaked with blue. I wonder who that is..

(Sigmas pov)

As I got on the bus, the driver nodded to me and I carried on. But somone else was on the bus. I walked down the bus and saw the blonde hedgehog in the seat I usually sit in. It was hard to tell, but it looked like she had silver in her hair. I shrugged and sat in the seat diagonal to it. New girl. The bus came to a stop again at Lylas stop. She got on, and did EXACTLY as I did. She looked at the new girl, who looked back curiously, shrugged, and sat with me. Despite my great awakening this morning, I still couldnt help but sleep on the bus. I saw the world fade..slowly...slowl... I felt Lyla lay next to me...and I was out..

(Shadows Pov)

I waited impatiently for the school bus to come by, but, as everything usually does, it seemed to be running late. Aqua and I had big plans for today. To this day, I still dont know why I love Aqua so much... I feel like she understands being left on the outskirts of cliches. An engine wirrred down the street. The bus. Its about time. It screeched to a halt right in front of me. The door opened and I stepped on. I looked down the isle. My employer, Sigma, and his other werent in their usual seat. Instead the were in the seat diagonal to it. In their seat was a blonde hedgehog. She seemed to glow slightly, her silver streaks radiant in the soft light. She didnt notice me at first, but as I stepped down the isle, she stared at me infatuated. Shit. I walked past her but I felt her eyes on me even as I reached my seat. Aquas stop is next. I guess ill prove to this girl im not interested. I sat and the bus rolled on. I peered over and the girl glanced at me. Another stop. The familiar black, gold streaked cat stepped on and smiled when she saw me. As she got close I thought, 'Time to set that other girl away..' Just as she reached close enough to me, I jumped up and locked lips. Aqua was very surprised. Actually, a lot more surprised than I expected. When we pulled away, Aqua looked at me. "Whats got you say passionate..?" I shrugged. When I looked back at the girl, she was punching the seat in front of her. I almost felt bad. Almost. Im still Shadow bitches.

(Summer's Pov)

GOD DAMNIT MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH BURGER! I punched the seat again. HOW THE HELL CAN SOMONE ACTUALLY WOO SHADOW!? THATS WAS GOING TO BE MY JOB! I sighed a heavy breath. Oh well.. He may have been my top pick, but I still had my eyes on others.. I thought about my other two crushes and smiled. Ill get one of them... I know I will. Im smokin' for gods sake.

(?'s Pov)

Damnit. I dont want to go to school. Whats the point? Ill just be stuck there bored. But the government.. Ugh.. Might as well suck it up and deal with it. I scanned myself to make sure id properly dressed and didnt forget anything, like I would even. But just to be sure, I checked to be positive I was wearing everything. I made sure my black tanktop was secure. Checkeed to see if my black mini skirt was TOO short, fixed my black boots and start necklace. I looked at my hands. Amazingly, I realized I had forgot something. I looked at my dresser and spotted the missing articles. Here we are.. I grabbed the black fingerless gloves and slid them on. One last thing.. I put in my headband. There. Now I am truly fully dressed. I looked in my mirror as a double check. While I looked, the bangs on the right side of my face fell over my eyes, obscuring my sight. Half of my vision was perfect, while half was blacked out with only a single strand of white. Close enough.. I grabbed my black and purple book bag and slung it over my back. I took a look at the clock. It read 6:55 in red numbers. Five minutes left.. Five minutes until what could be heaven or what could be hell. Or at least the transport to such place. "What to do for five minutes.." I pondered to myself. Nothing came to mind, so I said screw it and carried on outside to wait. It took me a second to realize I never put the mirror down so I ran back inside. Before I put it down, I took one last look. I looked so pale.. Other than my hair and clothes, I was pretty much pearl white, with exception of the heart on my cheek. My violet eyes snapped at the mirror. Best I quit staring at myself.. I put the mirror down and walked back outside without a moment to spare. The bus rumbled down the lane and up to my house. The screeching stop was no pretty noise. The doors swung open and a very, very, VERY, scared human looked down to me. I stepped on and the lady held up a paper. "M.. ..The Hedg..hog...?" I looked at her. "Yes ma'am," I said cooly. There werent very many open seats but I managed to find one. Behind me sat a blonde hedgehog who seemed to be thinking about somthing. She didnt seem very happy. To my left was a sleeping pair, a black and blue hedgehog and a tiger were crashed out together. My stomach felt funny.. Was it..envy..? No. I'm just hungry.

The blonde hedgehog kept looking toward the back of the bus and every time she did, she seemed to get more pissed. I heard her muttering to herself but I couldnt make it out. I finally couldnt help but look to see what was making her so mad. I turned and looked in the direction she was. Immediately, a wave of surprise caught me. It was Shadow. He was sleeping against the window. But the disarming factor was he wasnt alone. A black cat with what looked to be gold trimming lie next to him. My eyes gazed to the dark hedgehog. "Hes so cute..." I thought aloud. I immediately mentally slapped myself. 'Shut up!' I turned back around. Damn.

(Sigmas pov)

It seemed like I never slept! One second im passing out, the next, I see the schools golden letters! At least it was refreshing.. I shuffled a little, but soon remembered Lyla was still asleep. I looked down and couldnt help but feel all fuzzy and shit. She was all cuddled up using my arm as a pillow. She had a little smile on her face. As much as I hated to do so, I shook her lightly. "Chick.. We're here." She muttered something I couldnt understand and her eyes flutterd open. She sat up and streatched with her arms out. Her yawning was slightly high pitch so I laughed. "Whats so funny?" she asked still tired. "Nothing hon. Grab your stuff we got to get off. She reached down and grabbed her stuff. I felt someone tap my back and I jerked around to see who it was. The blonde hedgehog who was sitting in our seat had moved and sat behind us. She had bright eyes that had a pinch of nervousness in them. "Umm.. Im new and do you know where the main office is..? I havent been registered and need to find it.." I looked at her. "Oh. We walk right past it when we go in. Ill point it to you." She smiled. "Thanks! Oh. Im Summer by the way." "Sigma. And this is Lyla." Summer looked at Lyla and smiled. "Pleasure to meet you." Lyla gave a still sleepy nod. Suddenly Summers face darkend. She frowned. "One last question.." She looked to the back of the bus. "Whos that?" I looked where she was facing. She looked right into the face of Aqua. "Her? Thats an old friend of mine. Her names Aqua. She started dating Shadow, or more, he started dating her about say... three weeks ago." She sighed. "Thanks for your help Sigma. It was nice to meet you!" She stood up and walked to her seat. Something about her made me think she didnt like Aqua too much... I bet she likes Shadow too. A lot of girls do. I still cant see why though...

(Mystery's Pov)

I couldnt help but evesdrop on that couple and the blonde hedgehogs conversation. It gave me something helpful.. I needed to know where the office is too. Well now I know. The bus rolled up to the drop off point and the doors swung open. Lets get this over with... Everyone including me stood up and walked down the narrow isle to the doors and off the bus. I decided to stay with the ones called Sigma and Lyla just to make sure I went to the right place. Sure enough, when we walked in, the hedgehog pointed to a door with the word 'OFFICE' on it. I branched off from the group to the office with the blonde hedgy named Summer. We walked in and, seeing no other option, sat down. She didnt notice me til then and when she did, a funny smile spread her face. "Um hello. Are you new here too?" I nodded. Best to not make conversation. "Thats cool. My names Summer. You are..?" She held out a hand. Well so much for no conversation. Seeing no way around it, grabbed it and shook it. "Mystery." "Mystery? Hmm.. Thats a cool name." She began to trail off, but I didnt listen. I couldnt stop thinking..about Shadow.. He is so cute..so dark.. so sexy... I was mentally pimp slapped by my mind. 'Shut up damnit!' My concious screamed. I thought back to the conversation I listend into. 'He already has a girlfriend!' I thought. 'But you could fight for him! Win him over!' I felt like a battle was being waged in my head! If id known school was going to go like this, I wouldnt have came.. The war waged on. It seemed like the side to fight for Shadow was winning. Just as all doubt in my head was going to be extinguished, I was interrupted by the secretary calling my name. "Mystery?" She said sweetly. "Hm? Oh my bad." I grabbed my bag and stood. I had almost completely forgot the battle. I walked into the secretary's office. Time for Q and A...


End file.
